Navidad
by Noir petit
Summary: La gente pasaba y no veia la casa numero trece, pero nadie se detenia a pensar el porque. Harry sonrio divertido y esperaba tranquilamente la cena navideña [spoilers 7ª]


**Navidad.**

Las calles estaban cubiertas de la nieve navideña. Los muggles caminaban hacia sus casas para los preparativos de la cena de esa misma noche. Se fijaban al caminar para no toparse con nadie; invitados buscaban en el Gromould Place la casa de sus parientes o amigos, pero nadie veía la casa numero doce.

Curioso.

Ese número faltaba en esa calle, justo en medio de la casa 11 y 13. Talvez el que la construyo creía que era un número de mala suerte, o quizás se le hizo divertido. O un idiota que no sabía contar. En fin, no se molestaban mucho en averiguar, hacia un frió de perros y no se quedarían ahí parados esperando y pensando.

Harry sonreía demasiado divertido al ver la cara de desconcierto de los muggles que no veían coherencia a que después del 11 le siguiera el 13. El numero 12, permanecía ahí escondido de la vista de los demás, su hogar era un lugar resguardado. Lo que para la antigua familia Black era un medio para que los no merecedores de ver su hogar lo detectaran, para Harry era algo entretenido y privado para su nueva vida.

Recostado en el sofá de la sala con la cabeza en una almohada, estaba viendo con gusto y satisfacción el gran cambio que el lugar había dado por dentro. Ahora se veía iluminado y acogedor, ya no estaba el hostil ambiente y frió de la "ancestral familia Black", ahora si, después de muchos esfuerzos y redecoraciones, era un verdadero hogar. Lo mas seguro, es que Sirius, su padrino, estaría orgulloso y feliz de ver que al menos, después de su muerte, pudo hacer que Harry tuviera una casa a la cual llegar con gusto.

Si, Harry estaba seguro que ese seria el sentimiento de su padrino.

Después de todo lo que paso en casa de los Dursley y la batalla que se libro en Hogwarts, sentía que sus últimos años viviendo ahí eran los de una vida completamente realizada, la que siempre deseo. Tranquila y amorosa, rodeado de su propia familia. Pero sabía, que aun no estaba completa, pero paso a paso, llegaría ese momento, no había prisa ni peligros para apresurar las cosas.

-Se que ser auror es agotador y que estas disfrutando de tus vacaciones, pero no te haría daño ayudarme un poco¿verdad?

Harry volteo y encontró parada a su lado a su esposa, tan bella como siempre. Su cabellera pelirroja suelta pero peinada, sus ojos ámbar brillaban igual a cuando la conoció, la única diferencia en su cuerpo, era el vientre abultado debajo de su túnica celeste. Hermosa, ninguna otra mujer se podía ver tan hermosa como su esposa, y es que hasta embarazada se le hacia irresistible y lo hacia amarla mas. Aunque ese tono de voz que había empleado era idéntico al de su madre, pero se abstuvo de decirle eso.

-Te ves linda-sonrió.

-Buena táctica, mi amor, pero ni así te dejare quedarte ahí tranquilito.

-Ginny, aun es temprano-dijo viendo que su reloj de mano marcaban apenas las seis de la tarde-Kreacher limpia cada desastre que "accidentalmente" ocurren por culpa de James. Si es por comida, ya hiciste esa parte, sabes que tu mamá traerá comida para que quede hasta la proxima navidad, y Hermione quedo también en cooperar. ¡Hasta Fleur dijo que ayudaría!

-Es la primera navidad que celebraremos aquí, todos juntos. La señora Tonks dije que traería a Teddy. George vendrá con su esposa y el pequeño Freddy¡y también invitamos a Luna y Neville! Solo quiero que esta navidad sea perfecta-dijo en un puchero.

-Ginny, relájate-tomo la mano de su esposa-prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Ginny no era de las que se ponían en ese estado de humor, la de perfección y ponerse a dar vueltas por toda la casa tratando de que todo quedara en su lugar y darles gusto a todos.

-la pequeña Lily debe estar emocionada por su primera navidad-Harry sobaba el vientre de su esposa-Serás poderosa Lily, mira que poner así a Ginevra Potter no es nada fácil, no todos tienen el don.

-exacto, solo Ron-dijo burlona.

-hey¿quieres traumatizar a mi hija?-dijo divertido y aun sobando el vientre de Ginny.

Ginny sonreía. Durante sus años de colegio junto a Harry, no creyó que el pudiera sonreír de esa forma tan calida y pura como la que estaba viendo pintada en el rostro de su joven esposo. La vida de casado le sentaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Ginny sabia del amor que Harry le tenia, hasta le comento que casi todos los días, cuando ella estaba en su sexto año en Hogwarts y el por algunas partes en Londres buscando como destruir a Voldemort, el se sentaba a solas y empezaba a buscarla por el mapa del merodeador, y así podía estarse horas viéndola, intentando casi llamarla con la pura vista. Sabia todo eso, pero estaba conciente de que la sonrisa de Harry no era precisamente porque estuvieran casados, si no porque esa vida era la que Harry deseaba desde muy chiquito. Una familia propia, que le diera amor incondicional. Ginny estaba orgullosa de poder haber hecho realidad el mayor sueño de Harry.

_Crack_

Kreacher, aun más viejo que antes, estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la sala, irrumpiendo la conmovedora escena del matrimonio Potter.

-Amo Harry, Ama Ginevra, el niño Albus ha despertado llorando y a golpeado a Kreacher con su snitch de juguete cuando intentaba calmarlo. ¿Los amos desean que Kreacher haga algo?

-No, gracias Kreacher-Ginny sonrió al elfo-ahora subo.

-deja, iré yo a verlo-dijo Harry-Kreacher¿en donde esta James? Ha estado bastante callado.

-El niño James ha ordenado a Kreacher no molestarlo, le dijo a Kreacher que iba a volar en la nieve.

-¿a volar?-dijeron interrogantes Ginny y Harry -¡las escobas!

-¡James Arthur Potter, no se te ocurra tocar ninguna de las escobas!

Harry corrió hacia el estudio para detener a su primogénito, pero sobretodo, a proteger su escoba. Ginny suspiro. El pequeño James Potter era de temer, y sus antecedentes familiares no le indicaban que seria un niño tranquilo y quieto. Los gemelos Weasley eran de temer durante la infancia y adolescencia. James Potter, el padre de Harry, también era alguien de temer cuando se trataban de travesuras y bromas, y Harry no fue precisamente un niño modelo. Lo único seguro, es que seria un niño justo y leal. No seria tan malo después de todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Molly Weasley estaba en la cocina evitando que Ginny siguiera de pie y haciendo esfuerzo, alegando que no era bueno para la pequeña criatura que venia en camino que ella estuviera de pie y en ajetreo. Pero como solía hacer desde siempre, no le ponía mucha atención, ó mas bien, no le hacia para nada caso. Harry estaba en la sala, conversando con el señor Arthur de lo grande que estaba Albus, al cual estaba cargando. Geaorge también ya estaba ahí junto con su esposa (una chica que conoció un día que fue a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley), aunque el pequeño Freddy, que era de la misma edad de James, estaban arriba jugando bajo la vigilancia de Kreacher con ordenes de que no los dejara solos ni hacer cosas peligrosas.

-Es igualito a ti Harry-dijo George- pero sin la cicatriz. ¡Demonios, Harry! Si es lo mejor que tienes, pobrecito niño-dijo burlón.

-¡Mama es imposible!-Ginny llego a la sala con cara de fastidio-no me deja ayudarla.

El pequeño Albus en cuanto vio a su mami, estiro los brazos pidiendo que lo cargara ella y ya no mas su abuelito. Tomo a Albus e inmediatamente se sentó al lado de Harry. Volvieron a empezar a conversar y de la chimenea se escucho como alguien llegaba por medio de la red Flu. Harry se levanto y estrecho en brazos al Teddy Lupin, que venia con una túnica verde y su cabello estaba del color favorito de Nymphadora Tonks, su madre, rosado. Teddy, que había sacado los mismos modales y temple de Remus, saludo a todos los que estaban en la sala y después Ginny lo llevo al cuarto de James para que se entretuviera en lo que la cena empezara.

Justo cuando Ginny iba a volver a tomar asiento con aun Albus en sus brazos, el timbre de la casa sonó. Harry y Ginny sonrieron, solo había una pareja que llegaría de forma muggle hasta haya. Se levantaron y al abrir la puerta encontraron a un alto pelirrojo con nieve sobre su cabello y una pequeña pelirroja de ojos claros en sus brazos, y al lado, una castaña sonriendo alegremente, talvez sea porque su vientre estaba abultado como de unos 6 meses.

-Llenos de nieve mientras en la red Flu ya hubiéramos llegado hace horas.

-Es malo para los pulmoncitos de Rosie, Ron-dijo regañándolo.

Entraron en la casa y Ron se sacudía el cabello. Hermione tomo a Rosie en brazos y empezó a limpiarle la nieve y acomodarle el cabello.

-Si, definitivamente estas son las cosas que no extraño en Hogwarts-dijo Harry riendo-peleando, ni Rosie los calmo.

-Bueno, el día que dejemos de pelear por todo, creeré que Hermione se consiguió a otro.

-que bobo eres-dijo Hermione riendo- ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry y Ginny!

-Feliz Navidad-dijeron ambos.

-¡Hey!, Albus ya esta enorme-dijo Ron-tenemos casi dos meses sin verlo y mira como se ha puesto. Y se parece tanto a ti Harry, menos por…

-¿la cicatriz? Si, todos lo han dicho. Creo a Albus le pasara lo mismo que a mi cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

"_Eres igualito a James, Harry. Excepto por tus ojos, son como los de Lily"_

-Será famoso entonces-dijo Ginny abrazando al sonriente Albus-Y entonces, el también debe casarse con una pelirroja. Debe conservar la tradición Potter-sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

-Rosie también ha crecido bastante-dijo Harry-y esta igual de pecosa que tu Ron.

-Pero salio igualita a Hermione-Respondió Ron con una mueca-Todo lo señala y lo agarra, no lo rompe, pero se le queda examinándolo. Tira todos los libros de dibujos que Hermione le compro, y los empieza a ver. Mi pobre hija será una sabelotodo. Será la pesadilla de otros dos como nosotros-le dijo a Harry y ambos empezaron a reírse.

-Que groseros son. Sin mi ayuda no hubieran podido pasar del primer año-dijo Hermione-Rosie, mi amor, te prohíbo que te juntes con dos hombres nada mas-Rosie, que no comprendía muy bien lo que su madre decía, solo sonrió.

-¿y mi Albus entonces quedara desamparado?-dijo Ginny juguetona.

-Hey, lamento interrumpir su charla sin incluir a los de la sala-George se venia acercando-pero acaban de llegar Bill y Fleur junto con Victoire.

Ginny puso una disimulada mueca en su rostro (solo Harry la vio y se rió un poco) e indico que todos pasaran a la sala para recibir a la nueva familia que había llegado.

Victoire era tan bonita como Fleur, pero en versión pelirroja y ojos azulados. Teddy bajo y le sonrió a Victoire, a la cual solo le llevaba un año y medio. Ambos se retiraron hacia el cuarto de James dejando a los adultos solos, y a Rosie y Albus caminando a pequeños pasos por toda la sala (no sin antes de que Hermione pusiera un hechizo para que nada de lo que agarraran los lastimara o lo rompiera)

Otro sonido de la chimenea y Luna apareció. La misma mirada soñadora, un poco más alta y el cabello más limpio de lo que algunos recordaban. Ginny corrió a abrazar a su amiga que hace tanto que no veía, y Harry también se levanto a saludarla. Luna se acerco hacia Albus, y comento lo mismo que los demás, "es igual a ti Harry".

-Bueno, espero entonces que Lily se me parezca-dijo Ginny.

Luna comento que se habia dado por vencidad tratando de encontrar todas aquellas criaturas que su padre le habia comentado (Hermione tuvo el impulso de ponerse de rodillas y alabar a Merlin). Tambien comento que habia estado saliendo con alguien y que luego les diria quien era, no queria apresurar las cosas.

El último invitado llego. Neville, con un aire de confianza que jamás creyeron verle, estaba sonriendo saludando a todos. Ron le pregunto que tal le iba enseñando a todos sobre herbología en Hogwarts, y el comento que es lo mejor que había hecho después de haber dirigido el ejército de Dumbleadore durante su séptimo año.

La señora Weasley por fin salio de la cocina e indico a todos que ya podían pasar al comedor.

James (el bajito de pelo negro y ojos ámbar de pecas en el rostro) y Freddy (el cual no se podía decir si se parecía a su padre o su tío Fred) bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, mientras Kreacher les seguía el paso por si se les iba mal un pie y caían. Victoire, bajaba las escaleras de la misma forma delicada y elegante que su Fleur le había enseñado, y Teddy, venia a pasos tranquilos como todo un caballero.

Todos ya estaban reunidos, esperando a que el señor Weasley dijera un discurso para empezar con la cena navideña, pero dijo que esa no era su casa, que por lo tanto, ese honor era de Harry. Tras una discreta patada de Ginny para que el se levantara, Harry tomo su copa con aguamiel y empezó a pensar cuales serian las palabras que diría para los que estaban ahí sentados.

-Hey, tenemos hambre-dijo George. Su esposa lo regaño en quedito.

-Hm, bueno. Gracias por asistir esta noche aquí a nuestro hogar. Todas las personas que más aprecio están aquí. Gracias por…permitirme ser parte de su familia. Los Weasley que siempre me recibieron en su hogar, en las buenas y en las malas, que eso fue la mayor parte del tiempo-se rieron un poco-Hermione, que eres como mi hermana, al igual que Ron, que eres como mi hermano. Teddy, que eres mi ahijado, lo más cercano que tengo a dos valiosas personas que no están con nosotros, Remus y Tonks, por eso eres tan valioso como ellos. Luna y Neville, que jamás dudaron en apoyarme y en seguirme en los momentos más peligrosos. Y Ginny-tomo la mano de su esposa-Me has dado, dos hijos grandiosos, y una pequeña que viene en camino. Me has dado, los años más felices de mi vida. Gracias a todos, y… ¡Feliz navidad!-alzo su copa.

-¡Feliz navidad!-dijeron todos alzando su copa. Solo los menores estaban tomando jugo de calabaza.

Ginny dio un rápido beso a los labios de Harry (Acto que imito Hermione con Ron, y Fleur y con Bill). La cena estaba entre vivas risas felices y conversaciones agradables. Harry contemplaba a todos comer y reír, y deseo con todo su corazón, que las siguientes navidades, resultaran así de calidas.

* * *

Notas: cuando estas en plenas montañas, tienes frio y lejos del internet, y con mocositas corriendo por todos lados...vienen ideas a la cabeza (...aunque esta no es exactamente una grandiosa idea, pero era lo mas que podia hacer bajo esas condiciones...)

Feliz Navidad!!...(¿que?...no necesito que sea la fecha exacta para desearles felicidad,eh!)

Bye-bye!


End file.
